The Last Temptation of Homer
"The Last Temptation of Homer" (tłum. "Ostatnie kuszenie Homera") – dziewiąty odcinek 5 sezonu Simpsonów. Na antenie pojawił się 9 grudnia 1993. Streszczenie W elektrowni zostaje zatrudniona atrakcyjna Mindy Simmons. Homer zdaje sobie sprawę, że kobieta jest niemalże jego żeńskim odpowiednikiem, dlatego stara się jej unikać. W międzyczasie Bart przechodzi serię zabiegów, po których upodabnia się do kujona. Fabuła thumb|200px|left|Bart nie może przeczytać, co jest napisane na tablicy Bart płata psikusa nauczycielom, malując węższe miejsca parkingowe przed Szkołą Podstawową w Springfield. Pani Krabappel domyśla się, kto to zrobił, i przysięga chłopcu, że za karę będzie codziennie zaczynała odpytywanie od niego. Kiedy prosi go, żeby przeliterował słowo "fotosynteza", nie jest w stanie tego zrobić, ponieważ litery rozmazują mu się przed oczami. Nauczycielka sugeruje, że może mieć problemy ze wzrokiem. thumb|200px|right|Charlie prosi szefa o poprawę warunków pracy Tymczasem Homer i jego koledzy robią sobie żarty z pracownika przenoszącego niebezpieczną substancję. W efekcie preparat spada na ziemię i wydziela z siebie trujący gaz, który dociera do przyjaciół. Próbują uciec, lecz uniemożliwia im to namalowane na ścianie wyjście ewakuacyjne. Kiedy cudem udaje im się stamtąd wydostać, jeden z nich, Charlie, wybiera się do pana Burnsa z prośbą o przedsięwzięcie odpowiednich środków mających na celu poprawę bezpieczeństwa w elektrowni. Szef lekceważy ten problem i wysyła pracownika kanałem w okolice Bliskiego Wschodu, wskutek czego fabryka potrzebuje nowego inspektora emisji. W międzyczasie lekarze wyjaśniają Marge, że Bart ma leniwe oko i wiele innych przypadłości. W celu pozbycia się ich chłopiec musi nosić okulary, wcierać maść we włosy, chodzić w butach z wkładką oraz psikać sobie lek zmieniający głos. W efekcie Bart zaczyna przypominać kujona i staje się obiektem zaczepek szkolnych łobuzów. thumb|200px|left|Homer i Mindy w ciasnej windzie W tym samym momencie pan Burns zatrudnia nielegalnego imigranta o imieniu Zutroy, któremu daje jeden cent dziennie. Interwencja agentów departamentu pracy zmusza właściciela elektrowni do przyjęcia do pracy co najmniej jednej kobiety. Tym sposobem w sektorze 7-G pojawia się atrakcyjna Mindy Simmons, w której Homer się zakochuje. Myślami jest tak bardzo skupiony na niej, że traci koncentrację i ma halucynacje. Postanawia poradzić się w tej sprawie kolegów z Tawerny Moe. Barney poleca mu zagadać do Mindy, żeby zobaczył, że tak naprawdę nic go z nią nie łączy. Rozmowa z koleżanką ma odwrotny skutek: Homer odkrywa, że podobnie jak on Mindy lubi piwo, telewizję i pączki. Nie pomaga mu również świadomość, że jego żona jest teraz przeziębiona, dzieci są dziwne, a gdyby ożenił się z Mindy, zarówno on, jak i Marge znaleźliby się w lepszej sytuacji. thumb|200px|right|Martin prowadzi Barta do swojej kryjówki Podczas gdy Bart z pomocą Martina Prince'a odkrywa kryjówkę dla kujonów, Homer postanawia raz na zawsze zerwać kontakt z Mindy. Jednak kiedy zamierza jej to powiedzieć, pan Burns zauważa, że często przebywają ze sobą, i postanawia wysłać ich na targi energii w Capital City. Tymczasem leczenie Barta mija i chłopiec może bez obaw pójść do szkoły, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje. thumb|200px|left|Homer i Mindy w restauracji Kiedy Bart po raz kolejny staje się ofiarą łobuzów, Homer i Mindy śpią w tym samym hotelu, zostają królem i królową targów oraz wybierają się na romantyczną kolację do restauracji Madame Chao's. W knajpie Homer otwiera ciasteczko z wróżbą, które przepowiada, że znajdzie szczęście w nowej miłości. Kiedy wraca z Mindy do hotelu, wyznaje jej, że nie chce z nią zdradzić żony. Nieco później na miejsce dziewczyny przychodzi Marge, z którą Homer spędza resztę wieczoru. Ciekawostki * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do powieści pt. Ostatnie kuszenie Chrystusa. * Bart jako kujon przypomina głosem i wyglądem profesora Juliusa Kelpa z filmu Zwariowany profesor. * Homer śpiewa o Mindy i Marge w rytm piosenki Barry'ego Manilowa pt. "Mandy". * Mindy nazywa Capital City "Windy Apple" - jest to połączenie innej nazwy Nowego Jorku ("Big Apple") i Chicago ("Windy City"). * Kiedy pan Burns dowiaduje się, że Homer i Mindy naciągają firmę na obsługę, chce wysłać do nich latające małpy, które stanowią odniesienie do Czarnoksiężnika z Krainy Oz. * Maggie pojawia się w tym odcinku jedynie w usuniętej scenie. Ta scena nawiązuje również do odcinka "Marge Gets a Job". * Mężczyzna z wielką dłonią, któremu głosu użycza Dan Castellaneta, mówi zwykłym głosem Dana. * Lekarz badający Barta mówi, że Menachem Begin miał takie same okulary jak chłopiec. * Autobiografia pana Burnsa pod tytułem Will There Ever Be a Rainbow? znajduje się na biurku Homera i Mindy podczas targów energii. * Gdy Marge przychodzi do Homera zamiast Mindy, w tle gra piosenka Barry'ego White'a pt. "Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Babe". * Kaczka, która pracuje w elektrowni jądrowej, ma na imię Stewart. Galeria The Last Temptation of Homer 1.jpg The Last Temptation of Homer 2.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki o tematyce miłosnej Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki związane z Homerem Kategoria:Odcinki w reżyserii Carlosa Baezy Kategoria:Odcinki napisane przez Franka Mulę de:Homer liebt Mindy en:The Last Temptation of Homer es:The Last Temptation of Homer fi:Homerin viimeiset kiusaukset fr:La Dernière Tentation d'Homer pt-br:A última tentação de Homer